Friend Vs Friend
by Tigress-is-Awesome
Summary: Viper and Monkey gets tired of Po and Tigress always fighting each other for small topics, so they pretends a fight themself to make them realize their mistake. But maybe Po and Tigress will get a lot of trouble in the pretend fight. Will they realize their mistake? Read and find out. R&R
1. Tiring Fights

**Friend vs Friend**

 **JUST A FUNNY IDEA POPPED IN MY HEAD, HOPE YOU'LL LIKE IT**

"SHUT UP!"

"YOU SHUT UP!"

"NO, YOU SHUT UP!"

Monkey and Viper sighed. Crane and Mantis were gone for a mission, the four were alone in the palace, and Po and Tigress were fighting each other… again.

"Why do you always put so much sugar in my tea?!" Tigress shouted.

"I didn't know you wanted less sugar!" Po yelled back.

"You're an idiot!" she shouted.

"So are you, pussy cat!"

"Hey, Viper," Monkey whispered. "How about if we try to calm them down?"

"I know, but it's no use." Viper said. "They aren't gonna stop fighting."

"YOU BIG, FAT PANDA! JUST GET OUT OF HERE!" Tigress shouted again.

"NO, YOU GET OUTTA' HERE!"

Po and Tigress growled at each other.

"THEN LET'S HAVE A MATCH!" Tigress challenged. Po took his stance.

"That's it. Stop it!" Viper and Monkey said.

"Tigress, let's go to your room." Viper said.

"But I am going to crush this panda!"

"No you're not." Viper refused, pushing her out of the room. "Monkey, take Po to his room." Monkey nodded. Viper and Monkey managed to take Po and Tigress to their rooms.

Then, Monkey and Viper were in Viper's room. "Viper, that's getting too much now. I am tired of Po and Tigress getting in a fight every day, for just a little reason."

"What was the reason today? I can't remember." Viper asked. Monkey thought for a while.

"I think Po put too much sugar in Tigress' tea, that's why she was mad at him." he replied.

"See, they fight for such small topics. Yesterday, they fought because Po stepped on Tigress' tail. And day before yesterday, they fought because Po spilled noodles on her face. They just seek an excuse to fight."

"Viper, is there a way we can stop their fight, once and for all?"

Viper thought for a while. "I got an idea!" she exclaimed. "Monkey, how about we pretend a fight?"

"What does that mean?" Monkey asked.

"That means we'll pretend to fight each other in front of Po and Tigress. And we will continue this act until Po and Tigress gets tired of us fighting each other. Then they'll know how it feels when someone is always fighting around us."

"Hmm… that sounds good, Viper. Maybe then they'll not fight again."

Po was walking to his room, until Tigress came in front of him.

"Get out of my way, Panda." She demanded, looking away from him.

"You step aside, Tigress."

Tigress raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? Why would I step aside for you?"

"Then why would I get out of your way?" Po asked.

"That's it, Panda! I don't have time to waste! I said get out of my way!" She said, impatiently.

"I won't! You move from your place, Tigress!" Po said angrily.

"You're one who's gonna move!" She said, unleashing her claws. "Or fight me! The one who losses will step aside."

"Sure, _Mrs. Grumpy Pussy Cat!"_ Po challenged, taking his stance. Tigress growled and took her stance.

"How dare you call me that?!"

"I dared because, it's true. _Mrs. Grumpy Pussy Cat!"_

"You're gonna pay for that, _Fatty_!" She yelled. Po growled.

"What's going on?!" Monkey and Viper came and stopped them fighting again. "Your fight had just ended."

"I was just going to my room, until his fat panda came in my way." Tigress said.

"I was also going to my room, until _Mrs. Grumpy Puss_ blocked my way!" Po said. Tigress growled again at the nickname.

"How dare you call me that agai-"

"Tigress, stop it!" Viper interrupted. "Po, why do you keep calling her that? Can't you keep your big mouth shut?!"

"But she called me _Fatty!"_ Po shouted back. Everyone looked at Tigress, she smirked.

"Any doubt, _Fatty?"_ She asked.

"Stop it, guys!" Monkey said. "Where actually you two wanted to go? Both of your rooms are right next to you!" Monkey said, pointing at the side. "So, what's the point of getting out of each other's way?"

Po and Tigress looked at each other with wide eyes, realizing both of their rooms were right next to them, what actually was they fighting for?

Both growled at each other and went to their rooms, slamming the door close.

Viper and Monkey sighed. "When will these two grow up?"

 **To Be Continued…**

 **Hope you liked it! Sorry for short chapter.**

 **Please review!**


	2. An Unusual Fight

**Chapter-2: An Unusual Fight**

 **Okay, so I just thought to update this story.**

 **A response to the reviewer: TheAlienHeart, so you think this story is like Legends of Awesomeness? If that's what you think, just think whatever you want. And if you don't like this story, I don't care. You can tell me my mistakes, but don't make fun, cuz' I don't like someone making fun of my stories (Sorry if that sounded rude, my mood is too bad to talk nicely to rude reviewers)**

 **Hope you enjoy it.**

Next morning, Tigress was in Mr. Ping's Noodles Shop, thinking about everything that happened last night between her and Po. Just then, Po came in and saw Tigress. Both looked away from each other, but Po came and took a seat next to her, she was a bit surprised by this.

"Hey, Dragon Warrior." She said, trying to be gentle.

"Hi, Tigress." Po replied. There was a moment of silence between the two. "Hey Tigress, I wanted to say... sorry for the things I said yesterday."

"Yes, I am also sorry for everything, Po." Tigress replied, looking at Po.

Po gave a small smile. "Hey Tigress, don't ya' think why do we sometime fight each other for such small reasons?"

"Yes, Po. I was thinking the same thing. I mean, how are we supposed to protect the valley when we can't forgive each other's mistakes, right?"

"Exactly. I think we really need to control this thing, or it will neither be good for our valley, nor the rest of the five, nor us." Po said, she nodded.

"Hey Po, how about if we promise each other we'll not fight again, no matter in how bad mood we're in." Tigress suggested.

"You're right." Po said, shaking hands with her.

"We promise."

Both smiled at each other. "That did felt good, Po." Tigress said, smiling.

"You're right, friend. We're very good friends and we do not fight each other, right?" Po asked, pulling her into a hug.

"Exactly!"

"That's my Tigress! You get a treat from me today! I'll be right back with your favourite Spicy Noodle soup!" Po said, standing up and going to the kitchen.

"Don't forget extra sauce on the side."

* * *

After eating, they returned to the Jade Palace, hand in hands, and singing together. They went to the dining room.

"You're so sweet, Tigress."

"And so are you, Po."

"How about we take a selfie?" Po asked.

"Sure." Tigress replied. A pig came in and drew a picture of the two. "Oh wow, you look so good in this picture, Po!"

"Yeah, I do. But you look way better in reality." Po said.

"Oh come on!" Tigress said, punching his arm.

"Ow! Hehe, that was hardcore!" Po said, grabbing his arm. "This picture is a gift for you."

"No, you keep it. It's for you."

"No, it's for you."

"No, no. You keep it."

"You keep it."

"No, you keep it."

"Who is keeping what?" Monkey came in and said.

"Hey, Monk! Look who's here!" Po said, pointing at Tigress. Monkey looked at her, uninterested.

"Why? Is there an empress in here?" He asked sarcastically.

"Don't say that, Monkey. My Tigress is 100 times... no, 1000 times more beautiful than the empress!"

"Hehe, I think that's too much, Po." Tigress said shyly.

"Of course not, Ti. That's true."

Monkey was surprised how the two became such good friends. They were acting like worst enemies last night.

"Hey Monkey!" Viper yelled, coming in. "How dare you touch my ribbon?!"

"What?"

"Look what happened to it!" Viper said, showing her ribbon that was covered in dirt. "Remember when you were putting a prank on Po? I didn't knew you tied that bucket of mud with my ribbon!"

"Uh, well, I wasn't able to find a rope. So, I tied it with your ribbon." Monkey said nervously.

"How dare you?!"

"Well Viper, what's the big deal in this?! You can wash it anyway." Monkey said, angrily.

"oh? You mean you'll make it dirty, and then I'll wash it?! You have to wash it, Monkey!"

"I won't do it, Viper! It's yours, you wash it!"

"Oh Really?! You're such an idiot, Monkey!"

"Viper, watch what you're saying." Tigress said. "It was just a ribbon."

"Shut up, Tigress!" Viper yelled, making her shut. "You don't understand! He is such an idiot and so are you!"

"Huh! Girls are stupid!" Monkey shot back.

"Hehe, relax Buddy! Be cool." Po told him. "Why don't you just accept your mistake?"

"Shut up, Po!"

"Uh, come on, everyone. Be forgiving. Stop fighting." Tigress suggested, trying to stop the fight.

"Why? If you and Po can fight each other, then why can't we, Tigress?!" Viper asked. Tigress didn't reply. "Tigress, don't you dare talk to Monkey, or you don't know what can I do."

"Huh! So you're making a team with Tigress?! Fine!" Monkey said and pulled Po closer. "Po, you'll be in my team. And don't you dare to meet Tigress, or Viper! And if you did, I'll break your legs."

"But that's not right!" Po said, but Monkey just ignored him.

"And Tigress, I demand you not to be seen around Po! Therefore, I'll draw a line dividing our areas, and if you crossed the line, first I'll tear off these moustaches of yours that you're so proud of." Viper said in a threatening voice. Tigress gulped, covering her mustaches with her hands. "And then I'll stuff this dirty ribbon in your ears!"

"No, don't say that, Viper! Especially the mustache part! You know how much I love them! Th-They're my pride! I-"

"Shut it up!" Viper interrupted her.

"And if you crossed that line, Po, then you can't expect what I will do!" Monkey threatened him. Po gulped, looking at Tigress, who looked at him.

"Come with me!" She dragged Tigress to her room.

"You come with me, Po." Monkey said, dragging Po to his room. Both snake and primate pushed the panda and the tiger in their rooms. Before closing the door, Viper and Monkey looked at each other, smiled and winked. "Nice acting, Viper."

"You too, Monkey. Keep it up." She replied quickly. Monkey gave a thumbs up and closed the door, and so did Viper.

"Viper, it was just a ribbon, what's so big deal?" Tigress asked her. Usually, Viper used to calm down Tigress when she was angry, but today it was the opposite. "Please control yourself, Viper."

"Why, if you and Po can fight for small reasons, why can't we? And this isn't a small topic, Tigress."

"Try to understand, Viper. You know me and Po. We-We fight because... we-"

"Are leaders?" Viper asked. "You two can argue because both you and Po are the leaders, Tigress?!"

Tigress controlled a snigger. "Viper, this angry face doesn't suits you. You only look good with a smile. With that cute, innocent face."

"Stop being ridiculous! I won't ever forgive that Monkey!"

Tigress sighed, Viper wasn't going to listen to her.

"And I warn you, Tigress! I don't want you to talk to Po! Or you remember the mustache part?"

* * *

Hey Buddy, please calm down." Po said.

"Po, did you heard her shouting at me?!"

"I did, Monkey. But, you know, she doesn't always do that."

"I will not forgive her no matter whatever happens!"

"Buddy, fighting each other isn't a good thing." Po said.

"But you and Tigress are also always fighting each other, then why can't we?!"

"Hey, buddy. I promised Tigress I'll never fight her again. So, you also better finish this fight."

"I won't! Unlit Viper apologizes to me!" Monkey said stubbornly. Po sighed. "And better not talk to Tigress! Or I'll kill you!"

Po gulped. "Man, what's going on in here?!"

* * *

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 **Hope you're liking this plot. Monkey and Viper wants to show Po and Tigress what it feels like to be surrounded by people who're always fighting. And I am predicting that Po and Tigress are gonna have lot of problem in this situation :P**

 **See you in the next chapter, do not forget to review**


End file.
